Desperate in Shadowclan
by BryKell
Summary: An apprentice is in need of her warrior title


** Disclaimer: We do not own Warrior Cats. Warrior Cats is Property of Erin Hunter **

It had been seven moons since Dovepaw was apprenticed. But she felt her warrior days where still too far away.  
She felt her ceremony was overdue and she was not willing to wait anymore, if she couldn't earn it the way every other cat did,  
she was going to earn it using her own bodily enchants.

Dovepaw padded into Greystar's den looking humble, no sign of her true intentions.  
"I am honored to be chosen as your apprentice"  
"I am glad your are hono..."  
Greystar seizes talking when he feels something touch his member "Dovepaw... please remove your tail from there" He meows uneasily "Why fight it? You know you will enjoy this as much as I am"  
Silence filled the Leaders den after those words. She continued rubbing his member with her tail but stopped once the member was fully erect.  
Greystar looked into her eyes clearly wanting more.  
"You know... it will take sometime until I am a warrior, and I was thinking maybe.."  
She suddenly pushes Greystar on his back "..Maybe you could change that"  
She proceeds to lick his member a few times before she takes it into her mouth and begins nibbling it playfully, Greystar eventually releases into her mouth and she swallows all the juices, licking her muzzle seductively once she is done "Is that all you can take? You are not that old, I bet you have some more energy left in you" She begins playfully rubbing his member with his paws trying to erect it once more. It quickly grew erect once more.  
"You see, you have plenty of energy , time for the grand finale" She purred seductively Dovepaw lied down on her back, revealing her core "Come on Greystar, you know you want to"

This is the unfinished Version Written by The Mexican writer

We now Proceed to the Canadian Writer's version

In Shadowclan, everything was calm, but Dovepaw was preoccupied , desperately wanting her warrior title. She was an apprentice since New-Leaf and even if it was now Leaf-Bare, she felt like she was far from having her precious title. All her efforts seemed the leader, Greystar, did not notice all the work she was doing. Although Greystar was her mentor, he was never really with her since being leader meant a lot of responsabilities. Maybe seducing him to get her title faster? Her leader wasnt really older then she was and not to mention the tom was kind of handsome.

Only a few days later, the young apprentice was ready to execute her plan. Her light grey pelt was almost completly blending with the snow, only her dark amber eyes were easily noticeable. It was still dawn and Dovepaw was waiting her mentor the same way as the rare times she went hunting with him. As always, he slowly walked out of his den toward her with his silvery fur shining at the weak beam of light coming from the rising sun. She was nervous of course. After all, it was her first time trying to seduce another clanmate and this clanmate was the leader!

''Are you ready Dovepaw?'' The deep voice of the tom brought her back to reality.  
''Oh! Hum, yes I am''

And so, the two cats walked away from the clan for their hunt. Of course, that wasnt the idea behind Dovepaw's mind.  
As they were walking through the territory Dovepaw kept complementing the tom about how smart and handsome he was. Greystar was not really paying attention to her and what she was saying, his mind was filled with the thought of the clan and how he could make life better there. The apprentice quickly noticed how she was being ignored. She would have to try something else.

'' Hey, Greystar I think I found something '' She said, heading toward a cave they were passing by.

They were both standing in the darkness of the cave.

''What is there to see here Dovepaw?''

The apprentice simply approach him, not answering. Then, she slowly moves her tail to his member. Confusion and surprise quickly took place on the leader's face, but he did not try to stop her. After all, he always kind of liked her but not exactly in that way. Dovepaw then slowly pushed her leader on his back and like the first time, he did not try to stop her. The leader was already excited, but then Dovepaw stopped.

''If you want me go any further, how about you give me my warrior title?'' She said in a seductive mew.

''Of course'' Even she was impressed how fast he answered.

Then, the apprentice moved her head down and started licking his member slowly. Greystar was trying to hold it, but the pleasure was great. The leader wasnt the only one enjoying the moment, Dovepaw was loving it too. The she-cat then proceed to take everything in her mouth, twisting her tongue around it. Just as she was about to stop, the tom moved her head down not letting a moment, he eventually let it go. The young apprentice quickly stepped back, spitting what the leader had release.

Okay are you close from having your erection now? Is that why you are even reading this?  
Does this turns you on?I mean everybody got their own way, but you apparently take a wrong turn right here.  
I shouldnt judge you, but I am. Anyway, hope you enjoyed our little story because that'll be the last one ever.  
(Not to mention we regret writing this catastrophe)


End file.
